vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lockwood Family
The Lockwood Family is one of the main Founding Families in The Vampire Diaries. They are very rich due to their ancestors taking over the land belonging to the vampires after they were sealed into the tomb in 1864. Because of this, almost all mayors of Mystic Falls have belonged to this family, with the exception of Rudy Hopkins, who was chosen to be the the mayor after Carol Lockwood died in December 2010. The Lockwood bloodline contains the werewolf gene, but only a few members of the family have actually activated it by killing someone (intentionally or accidentally) in its known history. History Family Members *'Jacob Lockwood: '''Jacob' was the mayor of Mystic Falls during the 1800's. He is the oldest known member or ancestor of the Lockwood family. *Barnette Lockwood: Barnette was a co-founder of Mystic Falls and member of the Town Council. He planned and took part in the burning of Fell's Church, and was skeptic about Johnathan Gilbert's compass. *Benjamin Lockwood: Benjamin was the mayor of Mystic Falls in 1864. He presumably married and had a son named George, who fought as a Confederate soldier in the American Civil War. *Nancy-Marie Lockwood: She was the wife of Benjamin Lockwood and the mother of George Lockwood. *George Lockwood: George was a Confederate soldier back in 1864 and the first member of the Lockwood family to be cursed with lycanthropy. He was the one who helped Katherine Pierce to escape the tomb after the rest of the town's vampires had been locked up there to be burned. *Marianna Lockwood: Marianna was a member of the founding family in 1912. Her best friend was Samantha Gilbert. She was killed by Stefan Salvatore, who lost control of his hunger and fed on her so hard he decapitated her, triggering him to turn off his humanity and become a Ripper. *Richard Lockwood: Richard was the Mayor of Mystic Falls and the father of Tyler Lockwood. Richard had a much younger brother, Mason Lockwood, who was Tyler Lockwood's uncle. He was married to Carol Lockwood. He had a strained relationship with his son and they often did not get along due to them both possessing the anger issues prevalent in werewolves that caused Richard to be physically and emotionally abusive to him. It is stated that Richard and his son, Tyler, both inherited the werewolf gene in their blood, but Richard was not fully a werewolf, since he needed to have killed someone in order to activate his gene. He died in the episode Founder's Day, the first season's finale, when he is mistaken for being a vampire when the townspeople were rounding them up. *Mason Lockwood: Mason was Mayor Richard Lockwood's younger brother and Tyler Lockwood's uncle. He activated his werewolf gene after accidentally killing his friend in a fight after Katherine compelled him to fight him to the death. He has a somewhat strong resemblance to his nephew Tyler, who described his uncle as being the "black sheep" of the Lockwood family. Mason claimed that he came back to Mystic Falls in order to be there for his family after his brother Richard's death. However, as the season progressed, Mason's true intentions became much clearer. Mason came back to Mystic Falls to obtain a Lockwood artifact, the moonstone. The moonstone is said to have significant supernatural properties and qualities connected to it. The true purpose of the moonstone is to help break what was believed to be The Sun and The Moon Curse, as the stone was what bound the curse, and legend had it that breaking the curse would mean that werewolves would no longer be forced to transform on the full moon. The moonstone was last known to be in Richard's possession, but when he couldn't find it himself, he sought Tyler's help in finding it, not knowing that Tyler eventually found the stone and kept it secret. Mason transformed into a werewolf on the full moon in the episode Bad Moon Rising and almost attacked Stefan and Caroline in the woods, putting the two vampires at risk due to the fact that the venom in a werewolf's bite is fatal to their kind. After Tyler stopped Mason from attacking both Stefan and Caroline, the moon began to set, and Mason returned to his human form, revealing to Tyler that he was the werewolf who attacked Stefan and Caroline. Tyler was both shocked and appalled by this and is curious to learn more about this revelation. In the episode Memory Lane, Mason was invited to Jenna's barbecue, along with Alaric, Damon, Elena and Caroline. Mason and Jenna both went to high school together supposedly had a fling. It was at the barbeque that Damon told Mason that he knew what he was, that Mason also knew about the Salvatores, and that the barbecue was a set-up by Damon in order to get information on Mason and the Lockwoods. After Damon stabbed Mason with a silver knife from Jenna's silverware, Mason told Damon that he had just made an enemy and that he and Stefan better watch their backs. In Kill or Be Killed, Stefan tried to make peace with Mason, but instead, this only provoked Mason to reveal the truth of Stefan and Damon's supernatural identities to Sheriff Liz Forbes. Mason tried to prove this fact to Liz by spiking the lemonade with vervain, and when Damon drank some of the lemonade, his mouth and throat were burned so severely that he was forced to spit it up. Liz was both disgusted and horrified by the truth and took immediate action because of Mason's proof. Mason lured the brothers into a trap, where Liz shot them with wooden bullets and injected them with more vervain to weaken them. When both Caroline and Elena found out that both Stefan and Damon were in danger, Mason confronted the girls and threatened to snap Elena's neck. However, Caroline managed to easily neutralize him with her vampire strength, allowing them to leave and rescue Stefan and Damon. Liz and Mason's plans to kill the Salvatore brothers went off the rails when the deputies ended up dying while trying to shoot Caroline, leaving Liz alone with the three vampires and Elena while the brothers fed on the deputies to regain their strength. Later on in the episode, Tyler gave in to his uncle Mason and gave him the moonstone, much to Mason's gratitude. It was revealed at the end of the episode that Mason had been working for Katherine and using Mason in order for her to obtain the moonstone herself as part of her plan to win her freedom from Niklaus Mikaelson. It was also revealed in flashbacks that Katherine was also present when Mason killed his friend in self-defense at a club after they got into a fight over his friend's girlfriend. It was then that Mason's werewolf curse was triggered. In Plan B, Mason hid the moonstone in a well on the old Lockwood property. However, unknown to Stefan, who was also in search of the moonstone, the well was full of vervain flowers, which burned him severely when he jumped in to retrieve the stone. He was eventually saved by Elena with the help of Bonnie and Caroline. Meanwhile, at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon, with the help of Bonnie, kidnapped Mason. Bonnie used her clairsentient witch abilities to get inside Mason's head and find the location of the moonstone. Once the location was found, Bonnie left, and Damon began to torture Mason in order to figure out why he wanted the moonstone and how he was connected to Katherine.Mason said that he got the moonstone for Katherine because she was in love with him, much to Damon's amusement, leading him to tell Mason that she was just using him. Once Damon got the information he needed and realized that Mason wanted to die anyway, he killed the werewolf by ripping out his heart. Damon and Stefan later dispose of his body in his SUV in the woods, though Tyler and Carol had no idea about Mason's fate for some time, as Damon (as Mason) sent an email to Carol telling her he had gone back to Florida. In the middle of Season Two, Tyler eventually learned the truth about Mason's disappearance. *Carol Lockwood: Carol was the wife and widow of Mayor Richard Lockwood. She is very snobbish and is a member of the Founder's Council. She and her husband had a very strained and often hostile relationship. They were constantly at each others throats, and were constantly arguing. Mrs. Lockwood was also a bad influence on her son, Tyler and his negative behavior comes from both his mother and father. In Season Two, she stepped in and took her husband's position as Mayor of Mystic Falls after his death. Mrs. Lockwood was very close to the sheriff, Liz Forbes , as both were members of the Founder's Council and both had children (Tyler and Caroline) who were supernatural beings whom were once in a relationship. Carol was killed by Klaus Mikaelson in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Tyler Lockwood: Tyler is the only son of Mayor Richard Lockwood and his wife Carol Lockwood. He initially seemed to have a very bad attitude, which was the result of his werewolf heritage as well as the influence of both of his parents. Tyler is friends with Matt Donovan and is the ex-boyfriend of Vicki Donovan. Tyler is athletic and formerly portrayed himself as the stereotypical jock. He played on the Mystic Falls Timberwolves football team alongside Matt, who was the quarterback, and Stefan Salvatore, who was the wide receiver for the team. Early in the series, Tyler generally acted like a bully on most occasions and he liked to torment people, especially other guys who seemed to be weaker than he was. Tyler is known to get into various altercations with many different people including Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, and Vicki Donovan, likely due at least in part due to the anger and aggression that all werewolves, activated or not, possess. Tyler has even gotten into fights with Matt, although the two eventually reconciled their friendship. Despite the mutual animosity that Tyler and Jeremy formerly shared with one another (mostly due to their competition for Vicki's affections), Tyler and Jeremy eventually bonded and become friends after realizing that they have much in common, such as their love of art and dealing with the deaths of their respective fathers. Tyler often argued with his father, and he and his dad did not get along, often to the point where Richard would physically abuse his son due to his own werewolf-induced rage. Things became more complicated for Tyler when his father, Richard Lockwood, died, and Tyler's uncle, Mason Lockwood, came to Mystic Falls after his father's death. Mason revealed to Tyler that the Lockwood bloodline possesses the werewolf curse, meaning that all Lockwood family members have the potential to become werewolves. However, Mason then informed Tyler that the curse could only be triggered by the werewolf in question taking a human life, whether by accident or by intention; as long as Tyler did not take someone's life, he would never become a werewolf who is forced to transform into wolf-form during every full moon. At the Lockwood Masquerade Ball, Tyler's werewolf curse was triggered after he got into a fight with a drunk Matt Donovan, who had been compelled by Katherine to fight him until he killed him, but was stopped by Caroline Forbes before Matt could be killed. However, Sarah, who had also been compelled by Katherine, then attacked Tyler with a letter opener, stabbing him in the shoulder. When Tyler accidentally pushed her off of him, she hit her head on the desk top and died. Caroline witnessed the accidental death and also witnessed Tyler's werewolf curse being triggered. After everything that happened at the Masquerade Ball, Caroline hinted to him that she knew that he was "different" (due to what Damon learned from Mason and Jeremy) and that she understood. However, when an information-starved Tyler demanded to know what she knew, Caroline then tried to play stupid with him and pretended as though he had misinterpreted her reaction. After triggering his curse, Tyler had a difficult time dealing with his new supernatural identity and felt very alone due to Mason's disappearance, but he eventually gained a friend and confidant in Caroline, who eventually confessed she was a vampire. Tyler was turned into a hybrid by the Original vampire/werewolf hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson in Season Three. It is through Tyler that Damon identified Tyler's (and the rest of the hybrids') sire-bond to Klaus that was formed due to the newly-turned hybrids' feelings of gratitude to not have to transform against their will any longer. Tyler was the first hybrid to break the sire-bond by transforming into wolf form enough times in order for him to no longer feel the pain of it. It was with the help of Hayley that he staged a revolution against Klaus in order to break the sire-bond that more or less enslaved the the hybrids. In Season Five's finale ''Home'', ''Tyler was thrown into the Travelers' Magic Purification Spell, which stripped him of his vampirism and activated lycanthropy until he returned to the state before he awoke in transition-- dead with a snapped neck. He was then resurrected by a spell cast by Liv Parker and Bonnie Bennett, but because he had died as an untriggered werewolf as a result of the spell, he was resurrected as one as well, returning him to the essentially-human body he had in Season One. In Season Six's finale [[I'm Thinking Of You All The While|''I'm Thinking Of You All The While]],'' Liv and Tyler were dying due to Kai Parker's spell, and since Liv's condition was irreversible, she begged Tyler to take advantage of the full moon overhead and trigger his werewolf curse again by mercy-killing her, which Tyler did, much to his devastation. Afterward, Tyler indicated that he planned to leave Mystic Falls to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. * '''Gracie Lockwood: '''She was first mentioned by Caroline Forbes. She was a former Miss Mystic Falls contestant. * '''Jeffrey Lockwood-Hamilton: '''He was Caroline's escort in the first Miss Mystic Falls in the show. Founders.jpg|Jacob Lockwood Barnettelockwood.png|Barnette Lockwood George lockwood.png|George Lockwood Marianna-Lock2.png|Marianna Lockwood Carol.jpg|Carol Lockwood Mayor lockwood.jpg|Richard Lockwood KillOrBeKilled4.jpg|Mason Lockwood TVD335.jpg|Tyler Lockwood Family Tree Surname *'Lockwood is a surname of Old English origin. The meaning of the name is'' "enclosed wood."'' Trivia *The Smallwood family appears in the book, but in the series, they are the Lockwoods. **Jacob, Tyler, Caleb, and Mr. and Mrs. Smallwood are in the books. *The Lockwood Family's members were the mayors of Mystic Falls for a century and a half, beginning with Barnette Lockwood and ending with Carol Lockwood. *Tyler is the first and so far the only member from this family to have ever become a hybrid. *It is a possibility that the Lockwood's werewolf gene could originate from Klaus' father Ansel's line, as both Ansel and the Mikaelson Family existed in what is now Mystic Falls in the late 10th century and early 11th century, and the Lockwoods were believed to have been in the area long before its original founding. *Richard, Mason, and Tyler have all been described as having aggressive and violent outbursts, as such anger is part of the werewolf curse. It is possible that is even a biological function to increase the chances that the werewolf will trigger their curse and become true werewolves. *Tyler is the first member of his family to be resurrected. Gallery Lockwood Family.jpg|House Lockwood Tyler Lockwood.PNG Barnettelockwood.png George lockwood.png Thelockwoodfamily.png Richard-lockwood-vampire-diaries.jpg Carollockwood3x14.png 250px-Mayor lockwood.jpg 1864 george lockwood.jpg Lockwood.JPG Mason02.jpeg Tyler-Mason-tyler-lockwood-18891982-2560-1707.jpg|Mason and Tyler Carol-and-Tyler-Lockwood-in-TVD-4x09-O-Come-All-Ye-Faithful.png RichardCarol.png 250px-Marianna-Lock2.png See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Lockwood Family